Between you and china
by Harumi Shiba
Summary: BL! Taoris! Kristao! DLDR! / "Jika kau menangis, langitpun akan menitikkan air matanya. Kesedihan yang kau rasakan, tidak akan bisa pantas disandingkan dengan para bajingan negara ini. Tersenyumlah, untuk memberikan jalan kepada mereka yang telah pergi. Bertahanlah lebih jauh dari ini, aku janji akan bersamamu menyambut kebebasan." -Wu Yifan


**Genre: Tragedy**

 **Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao**

 **Cast: Huang Zitao as Zitao**

 **Wu Yifan as Yifan**

 **Oh Sehun as Shixun**

 **Park Chanyeol as Chanlie**

 **Ms. Wu as Yifan's mom**

 **Zhang Liyin as Liyin (Yifan's sister)**

 **Linlin (OC) as Linlin (Yifan's nephew)**

 **Rate: T**

 **Summary :** _ **"Jika kau menangis, langitpun akan menitikkan air matanya. Kesedihan yang kau rasakan, tidak akan bisa pantas disandingkan dengan para bajingan negara ini. Tersenyumlah, untuk memberikan jalan kepada mereka yang telah pergi. Bertahanlah lebih jauh dari ini, aku janji akan bersamamu menyambut kebebasan." – Wu Yifan**_

 **Warning: , OOC, death chara, oneshoot, Boyslove a.k.a Yaoi, alur loncat, cerita suram, typo(s) merajalela, dll**

 **Between You and China**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

 **Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

 **.**

 **Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

 **Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

 **.**

 **Enjoy the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertengahan tahun 1960-an. Tahun dimana negara dan stabilitasnya masih berada di tingkat yang mengkhawatirkan. Berbagai revolusi dijalankan pemerintah guna mendapatkan kesetaraan di berbagai sektor serta keberhasilan pembangunan yang dinilai dalam konsepnya mampu diikuti pula dengan sebuah sistem pemerintahan yang lebih baik. Revolusi yang dianggap sebagai revolusi terbesar pada saat itu adalah sebuah kepemimpinan yang didasarkan pada aturan partai komunis China yang sebelumnya telah mendapatkan kemenangan mutlak atas kekalahan sistem lain yang sudah saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain selama hampir bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dan perubahan itu semakin gencar, menyebar besar-besaran setelah terbentuknya Pengawal Merah, sebuah unit paramiliter yang mayoritas anggotanya adalah mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang mendukung para pemimpin dan ajaran-ajarannya.

Revolusi itu awalnya diperkenalkan akan menghapus batasan kelas dalam masyarakat yang telah ada selama ratusan tahun di China, dan terjadi secara menyeluruh meliputi kehidupan sosial, ekonomi, pendidikan, budaya, bahkan berbagai organ pemerintahan. Pada waktu itu tingkatan para warga negara dianggap sama dan seimbang. Tidak ada penolakan ataupun bentuk pemberontakan lain, melawan berarti harus terasing atau mati. Akibatnya, terjadi kekacauan dimana-mana dan terpaksa menggugurkan pihak satu ke pihak yang lain. Saling menodongkan senjata ke leher lawan hanya untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari masing-masing pihak. Karena yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika revolusi akhirnya dijalankan selama beberapa dekade adalah kematian berubah menjadi hal kewajaran, pengangguran melonjak drastis, angka kriminalitas meningkat dan kelaparan di berbagai tempat. Rakyat China yang sebelumnya telah menyuarakan protes atas pelanggaran hak asasi, sama sekali tidak didengar. Puncaknya kelompok-kelompok dari berbagai status mulai bermunculan dan berakhir mengikat diri untuk sebuah tujuan yang sama. Pelengseran sistem pemerintahan.

Berbagai bentuk pergerakan dan strategi telah dijalankan. Mengacu pada arahan nyata revolusi yang menyasarkan pada kalangan terpelajar, maka pada dasarnya hal yang paling mungkin dilakukan adalah upaya penuntasan kelompok pendukung utama, yaitu pengawal merah. Pada masa awal revolusi, kelompok ini melakukan banyak tindakan anarki dan penghancuran besar-besaran demi mencapai tujuan ideal yang telah ditentukan. Aksi brutal di jalanan kota-kota besar di China, penyerangan kepada kelompok lain yang diduga melakukan pemberontakan, serta berbagai bentuk kejahatan lain yang merusak. Tak terhitung banyaknya korban yang berjatuhan dalam insiden itu. Baik dari pihak kelompok sendiri, ataupun pihak lain yang jelas tidak bersalah tapi menjadi korban tambahan.

Kala itu...

 _Rakyat menangis hingga menjerit_

 _Mayat bergelimpangan penuh darah kering_

 _Anak-anak kehilangan pelindung mereka_

 _Para pejuang kehilangan harapan_

 _Kepercayaan dipertaruhkan, juga diadili_

 _Tapi para pemimpin memilih buta dan tuli_

 _Bukan masalah kejayaan ataupun kesuksesan cara_

 _Hanya kebebasan_

.

.

.

 **Beijing, 29 September 196x**

 **Kawasan outstreet distrik E**

Ruangan segi empat berukuran kecil itu tampak remang-remang. Dengan satu buah meja bundar warna hitam pudar dan satu kaki batang kayu berada di bawahnya sebagai penyangga. Terdapat sekitar 6 kursi kayu yang tampak kusam berada di sekelilingnya. Dinding-dinding ruangan yang terbuat dari campuran bata dan cat warna kuning gading kualitas rendah, menjadikan dinding-dinding itu mengelupas di beberapa bagian. Walau tampak polos tanpa gantungan apapun di setiap permukaannya, tapi terlihat begitu suram dan tidak begitu sedap di pandang mata. Di langit-langit ruangan hanya dipasangi sebuah lampu kecil berkedip-kedip yang setiap menitnya semakin meredup. Sedangkan di bagian lantainya hanya menggunakan susunan batu-batu sungai yang menyatu dengan tanah. Secara keseluruhan, ruangan itu tampak kurang layak untuk di huni.

Tapi faktanya, terdapat kurang lebih 8 orang yang dengan sukarela berada di sana. 3 orang dewasa, 4 pemuda dan 1 anak perempuan. Dua diantara mereka berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu ruangan dengan salah satunya berwajah gelisah dan tampak pucat.

"Mereka menyerang lagi."

Sebuah bisikan terlepas, menguar di udara. Menimbulkan keheningan yang terasa panjang juga menyesakkan. Hanya Terdengar suara deruan nafas yang tertahan dari berbagai penjuru ruangan yang bercampur dengan suara gertakan gigi yang tidak begitu jelas.

"Tempat persembahyangan dirusak. Bangunan sejarah roboh. Dan kali ini, banyak korban."

Lagi-lagi respon yang mendominasi ruangan itu hanya keheningan. Seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping pintu tampak mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangannya saling bertautan. Matanya berubah sendu saat tatapannya jatuh pada seorang anak perempuan yang saat ini duduk di kursi bersama seorang wanita dewasa. Tapi tatapannya teralihkan saat sebuah suara begitu pelan syarat akan keputusasaan terdengar.

"Aku tahu, Ge. Kami mengerti. Tak bisakah kita berhenti saja sebelum semua ini semakin jauh? Kita sudah terlalu banyak kehilangan. Satu serangan lagi, dan kita mungkin berhenti bertahan."

"TIDAK!"

Lolongan bagai binatang buas itu membuat semua orang terperanjat. Tidak terkecuali sang anak perempuan yang langsung memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

"Mereka hanya sekumpulan sampah." seorang pemuda yang berpakaian sedikit kumal menyahut. Ekspresi datar sedari awal tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya yang tampan. Jika dia tidak berpenampilan lusuh dengan rambut liar berantakan.

"Shixun. Sekumpulan sampah yang kau maksud adalah pemuda pemudi terdidik penerus negara bobrok ini. Mereka memang sampah tapi mereka yang merencanakan ini lebih dari sekedar sampah. Mereka iblis."

"Ya terdidik tapi tolol."

"SHIXUN!"

Bentakan itu datang dari satu-satunya wanita dewasa yang ada di sana. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus surai lembut anak perempuan yang ada di pangkuannya. Menenangkannya dari ketakutan. Karena sejak awal sosok kecil itu tidak seharusnya berada di sana.

"Teruslah membela mereka, Jie. Aku tahu kau melakukannya karena Yifan-ge ada di antara mereka. Dia berkhianat! Dia menusuk kita untuk kepentingan para komunis!"

"Cukup Shixun..."

"Kenapa? Kau membelanya juga Chanlie-ge?" Shixun berujar sinis. Tatapannya beralih ke seorang pemuda tinggi yang duduk tidak jauh dari posisinya. Pemuda yang berpenampilan sama dengannya. Tampak kumal dan kurang terawat.

"Bisa kalian hentikan semua ini?"

Mereka menoleh dan memfokuskan pandangan ke arah samping pintu yang tertutup. Pemuda berambut hitam lembut yang sejak awal diam tidak ikut bersuara, hanya memperhatikan. Satu-satunya manusia yang berperawakan bersih walau pakaiannya sama-sama kusam seperti yang lain. Tapi sekucel apapun penampilannya, tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta jika dia seharusnya bukan bagian dari mereka. Eksistensinya bukan milik lingkungan seperti itu. Dia berbeda.

"Kau juga, Zitao? Baguslah. Kenapa tidak semua orang di ruangan ini membelanya?"

"Dia informan kita yang berharga, Shixun. Tanpa dia, kita tidak akan bisa mengikuti pergerakan pengawal merah. Berterima kasihlah dengan apa yang dia usahakan. Beban yang dia pikul lebih berat dari kita yang ada di ruangan ini."

Terdiam. Kalimat itu berhasil membungkam mereka. Sebuah untaian kata yang terucap dari seorang pria paruh baya yang posisi duduknya berada di tengah. Seorang pemimpin. Sosok yang bersedia menjadi 'kepala' dalam pemberontakan.

"Jika kalian pernah memperjuangkan kebebasan ini sebelumnya, maka tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba lagi. Mereka kuat, tapi kita semua yang tersisih sudah bertekat dan semakin kuat. Apa kalian bersedia untuk melakukannya lagi?"

Hening.

"Berjuang kembali. Tidak hanya kita yang ada di ruangan ini, tapi untuk saudara-saudara kita di luar sana yang memiliki nasib yang serupa. Kegagalan bukanlah aib, hanya pembelajaran. Tinggal masalah waktu, aku yakin kita akan berhasil."

 **GREK!**

Pintu di buka dari luar. Menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan dengan perawakan tinggi nan tampan. Sosok itu menggendong tas ransel yang cukup besar dan garis wajahnya tampak lelah.

"Aku kembali." lirihnya. Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tampak menahan nafas, tapi raut wajah mereka berangsur terlihat lebih baik dan lega daripada sebelumnya.

"Selamat datang, Yifan-gege."

Zitao yang berada di sisi pintu, melangkah mendekat. Sebuah pelukan hangat dirasakannya kala kedua lengan kokoh memeluknya begitu erat.

"Aku pulang, Tao-er."

.

.

.

Pinggiran kota Beijing. Sebuah tempat dimana orang-orang yang terbuang dan tertinggal menetap untuk jangka waktu yang lama. Kawasan kumuh yang keseluruhan wilayahnya di huni oleh mereka yang kurang beruntung karena keegoisan pemerintah yang mencanangkan sebuah aturan bahwa setiap orang berkelas rendah dilarang untuk mendapatkan kemakmuran seperti mereka yang terpilih. Sebuah golongan kelas paling tinggi deratnya sesuai pilihan pemerintah dan kebijakannya. Yaitu orang-orang berkedudukan penting, para kelompok pendukung gerakan pro komunis dan revolusi yang dijalankannya, serta mereka yang memiliki kegunaan khusus sehingga penting bagi para penguasa. Sedangkan mereka yang tersisih, dipaksa pindah dan diadili. Tanpa pembelaan diri ataupun bentuk pertolongan lain.

Tidak hanya kawasan itu, masih banyak tempat-tempat lain yang tidak terurus dan sama-sama kotornya. Bahkan di daerah pedesaan lebih parah dari itu. Banyak orang dipaksa untuk bekerja keras di daerah pertanian untuk mendapatkan hasil panen yang melimpah. Dan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang mencoba untuk berontak dan melarikan diri.

Chanlie dan Shixun adalah salah satunya.

Dua pemuda asal pedesaan itu memilih untuk pergi ke pinggiran kota karena tidak tahan atas tindak diktator yang dilakukan oleh para pengawas. Mereka memilih Beijing karena di kota itulah pusat kendali di mulai. Mereka ingin melawan, menyerang atau apapun itu untuk menghancurkan sistem 'kasar' tersebut.

Lalu mereka bertemu Yifan dan Zitao diantara orang-orang yang ingin mendapatkan keadilan yang sama. Yifan adalah seorang mahasiswa, pemegang beasiswa penuh dan anggota pengawal merah. Dia terpaksa masuk ke kelompok itu sebagai sebuah misi, dari para pemimpin pemberontak yang berniat untuk menutup aturan keji pemerintah. Sedangkan Zitao, dia seharusnya pemuda dari kalangan atas. Keluarganya yang merupakan golongan konglomerat yang sudah sepantasnya dikasihi pemerintah, berubah menjadi sebuah tragedi saat mereka harus dibantai dan dihancurkan, karena keluarga Huang menolak untuk bergabung dan bekerja sama. Menyisakan Zitao yang selamat dan melarikan diri ke kawasan pinggiran, membawa luka batin yang begitu besar. Setahu mereka, Yifan dan Zitao tidak bisa dipisahkan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka 2 tahun yang lalu. Yifan pergi selama berminggu-minggu akibat keanggotaannya di pengawal merah, dan Zitao tetap setia menunggu di rumah bersama dengan Ibu Yifan yang sakit-sakitan, seorang kakak perempuan dan keponakan yang masih kecil. Keluarga kecilnya sudah menganggap Zitao sebagai anggota keluarga. Dan orang-orang di kawasan pinggiran mulai menyadari jika semenjak Zitao hadir di sekitar mereka, semangat untuk berjuang semakin besar. Bahkan Chanlie dan Shixun menyadarinya juga.

Zitao seperti api kecil. Walau tampak rapuh tapi sanggup membakar sisa-sisa energi para pejuang yang sebelumnya luruh akibat tekanan kekalahan. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang menyayangi dan mengasihi pemuda itu disaat-saat bahaya sekalipun. Seperti kegiatan penyuluhan dan interogasi yang sering dilakukan pihak atas guna pencegahan awal akan indikasi tindak penyimpangan di setiap daerah-daerah terbelakang. Dari kabar yang beredar luas, sosok Zitao dicari hampir seluruh negara. Keturunan terakhir dari keluarga Huang terhormat yang semenjak awal begitu disegani anggota pemerintahan. Banyak diantara mereka berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan Zitao demi keuntungan pribadi karena negara membayar mahal untuk itu.

Tapi sekuat apapun usaha yang dilakulan, sosok Zitao tidak akan pernah berpaling dan pergi begitu saja, walau pemerintah memberinya banyak materi dan kemakmuran. Demi Yifan. Semua orang yang mengenal mereka berdua tahu, pemuda itu seperti rela melakukan apapun untuk Zitao, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tidak ada yang mau menilik lebih jauh hubungan mereka seperti apa sebenarnya tapi melihat kedekatan mereka berdua sudah menjadi bukti yang cukup jika mereka sangat berarti satu sama lain.

Seingat Chanlie dan Shixun, Yifan pernah mengatakan sesuatu di waktu-waktu terburuk mereka. Mengucapkan sebuah janji untuk sosok sang belahan jiwa yang kala itu menangis terisak di perbatasan kawasan karena melihat begitu banyak korban yang gugur akibat perlawanan mereka yang gagal untuk ke sekian kalinya. Di bawah guyuran hujan yang seperti turut serta merasakan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam, Yifan merengkuh tubuh rapuh Zitao ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat dan menenangkan.

 _ **"Jika kau menangis, langitpun akan menitikkan air matanya. Kesedihan yang kau rasakan, tidak akan bisa pantas disandingkan dengan para bajingan negara ini. Tersenyumlah, untuk memberikan jalan kepada mereka yang telah pergi. Bertahanlah lebih jauh dari ini, aku janji akan bersamamu menyambut kebebasan."**_

Setelahnya, bendera-bendera kecil dikibarkan dalam keheningan. Orang-orang berduka dalam diam, anak-anak kecil menangis di pelukan ibunya, dan para jiwa yang masih hidup kehilangan pejuang mereka lagi. Langit China di hari itu mendung dan kelabu seolah ikut berduka.

Di hati kecil mereka, terbentuk sebuah harapan tulus jika suatu hari nanti, semua penderitaan ini akan berakhir. Segala pengorbanan yang pernah dipertaruhkan tidak akan berakhir sia-sia.

Karena harapan dari seluruh jiwa adalah sebuah doa.

.

.

.

 **Kawasan pinggiran kota Beijing**

 **Rumah kecil keluarga Wu**

 **Distrik E**

"Kau semakin mengurus, Yifan. Apa kau tidak menjaga tubuhmu dengan baik?" seorang wanita paruh baya dengan tubuh lemah, memaksa duduk di sebuah tikar berhadapan dengan putranya. Yifan mengulum senyum tipis lalu menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam pelan tangan ibunya yang semakin hari semakin mengurus.

"Apa ibu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya penuh kehati-hatian. Matanya menyorot sendu saat melihat wanita di hadapannya terbatuk-batuk hebat seolah begitu menderita akan sakit yang dirasakannya bertahun-tahun belakangan ini.

"Semakin baik saat melihatmu pulang. Kemana saja kau 1 bulan ini? Zitao berubah pendiam saat kau tidak ada. Bahkan keponakanmu sering menanyakan keberadaanmu."

Yifan tersenyum tipis. Binar matanya yang redup sudah menjelaskan jika dia tidak baik-baik saja. Yifan lelah, terbukti dengan garis dibawah matanya yang menghitam. Semua peran yang dilakoninya hingga kini membuat sisa-sisa ketenangannya seolah tersedot habis. Dia ingin berhenti. Tapi mengingat banyak orang melabuhkan harapan padanya, dia memaksa untuk maju. Terutama untuk kebaikan pemuda berambut hitam. Untuk Zitao.

"Liyin-jiejie dan Linlin baik-baik saja kan? Maaf telah membuat kalian semua khawatir. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi, aku janji setelah semua ini selesai kita akan pindah dan memulai hidup baru."

Tersenyum. Walau samar dan terlihat dipaksakan, hanya sebuah senyumlah yang menjadi penguat di masa sulit seperti sekarang ini. Seperti obat penenang tetapi secara bersamaan bercampur dengan pil pahit tak kasat mata.

"Kapan kau kembali, Yifan?" pertanyaan itu mengalihkan perasaan mereka sesaat. Ibu dan anak saling memandangi dalam diam, dengan perasaan salah satunya menimbun begitu dalam, berat dan sulit untuk melepaskan.

"Entahlah..." jawaban ambigu, lagi. Selalu seperti itu. Tidak bisa memastikan dan mengawang di udara yang kadarnya penuh dengan berbagai kemungkinan.

"Yifan..."

"Secepatnya."

 _Hening_

"Kali ini berjanjilah untuk pulang. Selama apapun, berjanjilah untuk kembali ke rumah."

Yifan mengalihkan tatapannya ke langit-langit rumah kecilnya. Memutar kembali berbagai ingatan-ingatan kecil yang sekiranya berharga saat dirinya tinggal di tempat ini, dulu. Matanya bergulir turun dan mengamati perabotan-perabotan sederhana yang ada di sana. Baru dia sadari, tempat tinggalnya begitu kecil dan berdiri seadanya. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak tinggal untuk menetap? Seandainya nasib yang dipikulnya lebih baik, dia ingin memberikan kemakmuran pada keluarga kecilnya.

"Yifan..."

Seandainya para iblis negara itu tidak ada, akankah semuanya berjalan lebih baik?

"Wu Yifan..."

Jika karma memang berlaku, bisakah mereka saja yang mati?

"Hey."

Matanya mengerjap pelan. Lamunannya seketika buyar saat merasakan sebuah tangan pucat menyentuh sebelah pipinya yang basah. Sejak kapan dia menangis?

"Ibu, bisa berjanji satu hal padaku?" bisiknya serak.

"Jika aku tidak juga pulang, berjanjilah untuk bertahan dan memulai segalanya dengan awalan yang lebih baik. Ibu, Liyin-jiejie, Linlin dan Zitao. Aku ingin dia memiliki keluarga, ibu. Hidupnya sudah terlalu banyak menderita."

"Tapi berjanjilah untuk kembali kepada kami, Yifan. Berjanjilah pada ibu."

"..."

"Yifan?"

"Ya."

.

.

.

 **01 Oktober 196x**

 **Jembatan merah**

"Kau lagi-lagi berada di sini." sosok Zitao menoleh kebelakang dan seketika senyumnya merekah melihat seseorang yang sangat dia sayangi berada di belakangnya. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan terpaan sinar matahari sore dan angin yang mengalun lembut, hingga rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan bergerak pelan.

"Gege... " balasnya nyaris berbisik. Matanya kembali memandang ke depan, tapi pandanganya perlahan turun mengamati aliran sungai kecil yang berada di bawahnya. Mengikuti pergerakan air di sela-sela batu kali yang membawanya ke hilir sungai.

"Besok gege akan pergi." ujar Yifan setelah beberapa lama terjadi keheningan panjang. Sosoknya mengambil tempat duduk di samping Zitao dan mengamati pemuda itu lamat-lamat.

"Apa mereka sudah memutuskan?"

"Ya."

 _Hening_

"Apa kali ini akan berhasil?"

"Mungkin."

Mata Zitao memanas saat dirasakan sebuah tangan besar nan hangat menggenggam tangannya begitu lembut. Matanya bergulir ke samping kiri, enggan untuk balas menatap sosok pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Bukan apa-apa hanya saja, dia takut sisi bergantungnya menguar ke permukaan jika melihat Yifan. Dia takut dia akan berakhir menangis dan membuat sang gege berat untuk meninggalkan.

"Jangan sering-sering pergi ke tempat terbuka seperti ini, Tao-er. Kita tidak tahu sosok macam apa yang sekarang mengintaimu di luar sana. Menurutlah, demi kebaikanmu sendiri."

"Aku tahu. Hanya, sedang berpikir. Aku juga ingin ikut berjuang bersama kalian di garis depan nanti. Bukan diam seperti ini, gege. Apa aku menyedihkan?" Zitao memutar kepalanya dan balas menatap manik coklat di depannya. Iris yang indah. Dia bahkan lupa sejak kapan dia begitu mengagumi manik kembar tersebut.

"Tidak. Lebih menyedihkan jika aku melihatmu tertangkap dan pergi dari sisiku. Tunggulah di sini bersama yang lain, Tao-er. Hanya mengetahui dirimu dan keluarga kecilku aman, gege akan baik-baik saja." pandangan Zitao bergoyang lembut ketika melihat sebuah senyum yang begitu indah terpatri di bibir Yifan. Tanpa sadar, sebelah tangannya yang bebas terangkat dan menyentuh ujung pipi pemuda tersebut. Merasakan sentuhan hangat yang perlahan menjalar dari ujung jarinya yang lentik ke arah relung hatinya yang semula dingin.

"Gege akan pulang-kan?"

Hening

"Gege selalu bilang padaku jika aku tidak harus cemas dan menangis karena gege akan kembali. Untuk kali ini, maukah gege berjanji lagi padaku?"

Yifan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Zitao. Meresapi setiap kesempatan akan waktunya bersama sang terkasih. Jika memang mungkin, selamanya dia tidak akan pernah melepas tangan itu. Selamanya dia akan senang hati merengkuh tangan itu untuk tetap tinggal di sampingnya.

"Tentu. Mau janji satu hal padaku?" jawabnya dengan senyum menenangkan. Kepalanya bergerak pelan ke arah Zitao dan mengecup sudut matanya yang basah. Kembali, bergeser ke sebelah kanan dan mengecup sudut matanya yang lain.

"Jagalah ibu, Liyin-jiejie dan Linlin selama gege tidak ada. Aku janji akan membawa bendera kemenangan untukmu."

"Janji?"

"Untukmu, Tao-er."

.

.

.

 **03 Oktober 196x**

 **Kawasan distrik E barat**

Segerombolan orang-orang itu datang dari arah Timur dengan penampilan yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Banyak di antara mereka yang luka-luka hingga ada yang beberapa tampak sekarat dan memprihatinkan. Tapi melihat sorot mata yang mereka keluarkan sedari awal, sedikitnya mampu membuat beberapa orang yang menyambut mereka tampak berangsur tenang. Karena sebelumnya banyak di antara mereka yang begitu khawatir, takut dan tidak sedikit yang menangis.

Zitao berdiri dalam diam diantara mereka. Dengan memakai jaket hitam lusuh yang menutupi seluruh bagian wajahnya, matanya mengamati setiap orang yang saat ini membantu orang-orang yang datang dan bersama-sama mengobati luka mereka. Tapi Zitao tetap bersikukuh dengan posisinya hingga sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Tubuhnya tersentak kecil karena kaget dan perlahan berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang yang menemuinya.

"Shixun?" bisiknya setengah kecewa. Bibirnya yang pucat ditarik ke masing-masing sisinya lalu tangannya memapah sosok pemuda yang terlihat kesakitan itu. Menuntunnya ke arah batu besar terdekat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" bisiknya lagi. Mulai mengobati Shixun seadanya karena memang persedian obat mereka yang terbatas. Memang hal apa yang bisa diharapkan dan diperoleh untuk mereka yang selama ini harus menderita dan tertekan oleh orang-orang pemerintahan yang begitu kejam dan berhati besi? Mereka hanya ingin berjuang dan menuntut hak-hak mereka yang sudah sekian lama dirampas dan disalahgunakan.

"Hanya luka-luka kecil. Mereka membawa senjata dan benda-benda tajam, Zitao. Stasiun kereta api milik kita hancur. Bahkan tempat-tempat penting lainnya ikut rusak. Mereka brutal dan tidak segan-segan untuk menyelakai kita."

Tangan Zitao gemetar kecil saat memegang perban putih. Bibirnya di gigit kuat-kuat merasakan perasaan perih perlahan menjalar di dadanya.

"Bagaimana perbatasan?"

"Kacau. Banyak yang bertahan tapi tidak sedikit pula yang harus gugur."

"Chanlie-gege, dimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Zitao. Kita berada di kelompok yang berbeda. Dia mungkin berada di sisi wilayah lain bersama dengan orang-orang dari distrik lain. Pengawal merah tidak hanya para kaum terpelajar, Zitao. Mereka menyebar banyak dan menimbulkan kekacauan dimana-mana." Zitao mendengar. Dan entah bagaimana matanya perlahan memanas dan di sudut hatinya yang terdalam dia ingin sekali berteriak, memohon, atau apapun yang lain untuk menghentikan perselisihan sesama saudara itu. Mereka satu negara dan satu bangsa, ingat? Tapi kenapa harus saling membunuh hanya untuk mempertahankan ideologi yang jelas-jelas salah dan merugikan rakyat?

"Kapan yang lain kembali, Shixun? Apa-"

 _Hening_

"Apa Yifan-gege akan kembali? Dia sudah pernah berjanji padaku. Dan apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku akan selalu di sini, menunggunya pulang." matanya menerawang kosong, mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu di sekitar mereka berdua yang saat ini menyibukkan diri untuk membantu mereka yang terluka. Kedua tangannya mengepal di atas pangkuannya ketika melihat seorang anak laki-laki menjerit, menangisi seorang pria dewasa yang terbujur kaku di sampingnya.

Sampai kapan?

Sampai kapan semua kesakitan ini berlanjut?

Sampai kapan negara bobrok ini mempertahankan arogansinya?

"Zitao..."

"Shixun, apa salah negara ini hingga mendapatkan kutukan yang begini kejam? Aku lelah, Shixun. Aku lelah hidup di negara yang penuh dengan pertumpahan darah seperti ini."

Dan Zitao merasakan aliran bening merembes melewati pipinya ketika sebuah pelukan hangat merengkuhnya pelan.

.

.

.

 **05 Oktober 196x**

 **Kawasan distrik E**

Hujan mengguyur lebat seharian dengan angin bertiup kencang dan petir yang sesekali menyambar di langit kelabu, di atas sana. Sosok Zitao berdiri diam terpaku di teras rumahnya yang kecil dengan tangan menengadah, menyambut air hujan yang dinginnya sanggup menusuk kulit. Terlebih sosoknya yang hanya memakai pakaian pendek dengan balutan seadanya. Sekilas, dia mirip seperti malaikat kecil yang terbuang. Perawakannya begitu mempesona dan terlihat murni tapi segala hal keji yang terjadi di hidupnya-lah yang mengotori kesempurnannya. Semua hal yang pernah dilaluinya selama ini sedikit demi sedikit melumuri pijakan kakinya yang harusnya berjalan ringan dan suka cita.

Bahkan setiap orangpun tahu, tidak ada malaikat manapun yang benar-benar sukarela tinggal di negara yang penuh dengan peperangan antar sesama seperti ini. Jikapun ada, dia hanya akan berakhir menderita.

"Langit, kapan kau berhenti menangis?" lirihnya pelan, merasakan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar tidak nyaman. Kepalanya mendongak, matanya yang indah mengamati air hujan yang berangsur menjadi gerimis-gerimis kecil. Samar-samar telinganya mendengar suara teriakan dari arah kejauhan. Lambat laun, suara itu semakin terdengar jelas, begitu ramai dan bercampur sorakan penuh kegembiraan.

Kakinya yang tanpa alas kaki berjalan meninggalkan teras dan mendekati sisi jalan depan rumahnya. Mengabaikan pakaiannya yang basah kuyub karena memang gerimis masih merapat intensitasnya. Matanya seketika bersinar terang melihat ke ujung jalan, dimana terdapat orang-orang yang dia kenal sebagai para penghuni kawasan pinggiran tempatnya tinggal, datang berbondong-berbondong dengan membawa bendera kecil gambar logo negaranya, China. Mereka bersamaan menyerukan berbagai kalimat penuh suka cita hingga para penghuni setiap rumah yang terlewati berdiri di luar dan ikut menyerukan hal yang sama dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

Mereka menang

Dan Zitao tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis terisak dengan senyum kecil manis tersungging di bibirnya. Matanya berkilat indah mengikuti banyak gerombolan itu yang dia tahu pasti akan berjalan melewati rumahnya. Banyak di antara mereka yang menangis haru dan memeluk orang-orang kesayangan sebagai bentuk kebahagiaan. Keberhasilan impian yang selama ini mereka cita-citakan.

"Mereka kembali." bisiknya penuh pengharapan yang tulus. Kakinya bergerak untuk semakin merapat ke bibir jalan dan mengamati wajah-wajah penuh kelegaan luar biasa milik mereka. Rintikan hujan yang masih setia mengguyur tidak sekalipun menyulitkannya untuk ikut merasakan hal sama. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ada lubang kosong yang begitu besar terbentuk di relung hatinya?

Zitao gelisah. Tangannya meremas baju bagian depan yang ia kenakan saat jantungnya lagi-lagi berdetak cepat tidak wajar dengan bercampur rasa perih yang ganjil. Ada yang salah tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang menjadi masalahnya. Kedua mata yang awalnya tidak fokus, perlahan kembali normal mendapati sosok pemuda tinggi berlari ke arahnya. Pemuda itu sama seperti yang lain, penampilannya berantakan dan terdapat luka di beberapa bagian. Di tangannya menggenggam dua bendera kecil dengan begitu erat. Seolah takut untuk melepaskan.

"Zitao... " panggilnya pelan. Di lihatnya intens sosok Zitao yang saat ini berdiri mematung di bawah rintikan hujan. Diam. Tidak bergerak, seolah tidak ada lagi jiwa yang mendiami sosok kecilnya.

"Chanlie-gege, kau kembali?" bisiknya perlahan. Wajahnya yang begitu pucat, sosoknya yang begitu rapuh membuat orang lain seharusnya tidak tega untuk menyakitinya. Tapi kenapa negara ini tega mengoyak semua hal yang memberinya kebahagiaan?

"Ya." Chanlie menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat merasakan tangan pucat Zitao yang gemetar, memegang lengannya yang tidak terluka.

"Mana Yifan-gege?"

 _Hening_

"Chanlie-ge, dimana gege-ku?"

Matanya seketika memanas. Melihat sosok Zitao yang jatuh merosot ke tanah dan membiarkan air hujan membasahi tubuh mereka berdua. Langit kembali memuntahkan isinya, hujan deras kembali turun.

"Kembalikan gege-ku..."

Chanlie perlahan berlutut dan memeluk erat tubuh dingin Zitao. Ikut merasakan sakit saat telinganya mendengar isakan yang begitu memilukan. Ikut merasakan kehilangan saat bibir pucat Zitao memanggil nama gegenya berulang kali. Dan bahkan air matanya menetes turun bersamaan dengan air hujan saat sosok rapuh di dekapannya menangis tak kalah keras dengan suara hujan.

Dan Chanlie...

Menyelipkan sebuah bendera kecil ke tangan Zitao.

.

.

.

 _"Jagalah ibu, Liyin-jiejie dan Linlin selama gege tidak ada. Aku janji akan membawa bendera kemenangan untukmu." -Wu Yifan_

.

.

.

 _ **"Kau adalah China. Negaraku dan rumah tempatku tinggal. Jadi tetaplah di sini agar gege bisa menemukanmu nanti."**_

 _ **"China?"**_

 _ **"Ya. Kantung matamu itu seperti hewan perlambangan negara kita, Panda. Bagiku, kau adalah China milikku, Tao-er."**_

 _ **"Yifan-ge, kau baru pulang dari Beijing dan sudah berani merayuku?"**_

.

.

.

 _ **"Suatu saat nanti gege akan memperlihatkan padamu sebuah dunia baru yang penuh dengan kedamaian dan kententraman. Kau mau menunggunya?"**_

 _ **"Kapan?"**_

 _ **"Tidak akan lama. Jika saat waktu itu tiba, tetaplah di sisiku."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **E.N.D**

 **Note : saya gak tahu nulis apa. Semacam cerita history jaman perang-perangan tapi bahasanya bahasa gaul jaman sekarang. Oke saya tahu ini failed, saya memang gak cocok bikin cerita jaman begituan(?) dan beginilah akhirnya kalau orang punya sifat sok penasaran segala -_-**

 **Whatever...**

 **Salam cinta dari author :***


End file.
